1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vents for buildings, and more particularly to exterior foundation vents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vents are often provided in buildings to insure a minimum amount of air flow through the building. This minimal air flow reduces mildewing and allows for the escape of hot air within the building.
Vents of the prior art are characterized by a screen member which is attached over an opening provided in an exterior wall of a building, and a protective frame member attached over the screen. Usually, the screen is applied to the frame at the factory.
A problem with vents of the prior art is that they are time consuming to install. First, the screen-and-frame combination must be applied over the opening. Flashing is then applied to the frame to prevent water from leaking into the structure.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is that the vents are designed for a particular size opening, requiring the manufacturing and stocking of a great number of vent sizes.